Risk Me
by girlnheadphones
Summary: If you can risk Ron and Hermione, you can risk me.' Ginny stormed. HBP Spoilers. HPGW, RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Risk Me

**Hey! Well, I was looking around for a decent naughty fic involving Ginny as she's my favorite character and I was unsatisfied with the meager amounts of naughtiness in the ones I found. So, naturally, I decided to write my own! It's rated for later chapters, which I will write and add if people like this one. Enjoy and Review please! **

"Ginny, I told you before, I'm not risking you" Harry shouted stubbornly

Ginny glared at him defiantly and pointed her wand at the door muttering "Silencio!"

It had been exactly one week since Dumbledore had died by Snape's hand. Harry had adamently refused to return the the Dursleys, so he, along with the Ron and Ginny, had gone straight from the the funeral to the Burrow. The Order had, for the time being, gathered at the Burrow each day to deal with the repercussions surrounding Dumbledore's downfall. Mrs. Weasley came by the house at mealtimes to cook, but spent the rest of her waking hours at Bill's room in St. Mungo's.

Ginny had just asked Harry if he would mind helping her find something in her room and rounded on him as soon as the door was closed.

"If you can risk Ron and Hermione, you can damn well risk me" Ginny stormed.

"It's not the same," Harry objected "They're more experienced, they've--"

"Oh, that makes sense," Ginny cut in "Since they did, after all, help you get to the prophecy in the--oh, wait. well, they were in the battle at the school last week--oh, hey, wasn't i there then too?!"

"Ginny, you don't understand." Harry pleaded

"No? so you're not on some noble-ass hero trip? that's not the case, is it? Well, I'm so very glad to hear it!"

Ginny glared at Harry, but smiled inwardly because she could tell she was winning. Her expression softened as she watched the uncertainty in his eyes. She traced his features with her eyes and Harry spoke but she wasn't listening.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said," Harry repeated slowly "that maybe, if we took every precaution, and weren't obvious with it.."

Harry trailed off as Ginny stepped closer to him. "You know," Ginny said carefully "I didn't choose to bring you in my room for the sake of our arguement.."

Harry watched her carefully as she placed a hand on his waist. "No? Well, why then?"

Ginny brought her face close to his and her lips brushed his as she spoke "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Potter."

Harry tentatively kissed Ginny. The hunger in her lips encouraged him and they kissed harder. Ginny kissed him openly and his tongue found hers. She traced his tongue with the tip of hers and Harry moaned into her mouth. Harry's hand found the small of her back and he pulled Ginny closer to him as she knotted her hand in his hair, holding him tightly. They slowed their kissing and increased the pressure to the point that Harry found himself wondering if lips could bruise. Ginny felt a certain presence and smiled in pride. Harry was enjoying this a whole lot.

Ginny removed her hand from Harry's head and found the button on his jeans. She worked it clumsily with one hand. Harry broke the rhythm of their kisses and Ginny stopped, looking up at him. Harry gave her a meaningful look and Ginny gave him a sexy, if a little nervous, look. She lowered gracefully to her knees and reached again for the catch on his jeans.

"No, Ginny. That's not.." Harry said, stepping back.

Ginny's shoulders fell a little, hurt. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you know, we should probably go downstairs" Harry stammered

"Why?" she asked, nonplussed.

"They'll-- The others -- They'll wonder. We've been up here too long to be looking for a lost textbook"

"Let them wonder" Ginny said, renewed and standing up eagerly.

"Ginny, your mum's down there. You really want her thinking.." Harry trailed off.

Ginny sighed, pouting. "Fine. You're right. I know. Should we tell them though? I mean, about us?"

Harry thought about it "Dunno. It's up to you, really."

Ginny twisted her mouth in thought and Harry watched it hungrily. "Let's not just yet." Ginny decided. "Mum still won't let Fleur and Bill share a room. She'd never let us alone."

"Okay." Harry said "Ready to go down, then?"

The corners of Ginny's mouth twitched and she said "Well, I was. If you hadn't stopped me."

Harry laughed a little too loud and Ginny gave his crotch a meaningful look as she turned to leave "Might want to stop in the loo before you come with me" she said, putting an extra emphasis on the last three words.

**Will Write For Reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Risk Me - Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the second and significantly more naughty chapter of 'Risk Me'. Enjoy!**

"Looks good, Mum!" said Ginny cheerily as she sat at the large oak table in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Well, no thanks to you! I could've used some help, you know. Did you even find that textbook?" Mrs. Weasley replied, looking expectantly at Harry and Ginny.

"Textbook?" said Ginny blankly.

"Er, no." Harry interjected hastily. "Suppose we'll have to have another look for it later, right Gin?"

Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face and she smiled broadly, saying "Right, yes. Another look. For the textbook. Yes, Harry. We will. Right."

Mrs. Weasley gave the pair a calculating look, but seemed to decide she had imagined anything strange in their behavoir.

"Well, Harry, Remus sent an owl saying that he and Tonks will be coming in the morning to take you to your Aunt and Uncle. You'll be going on broom, so --"

but Harry didn't hear the rest of Mrs. Weasley's words. He had sat down and the whole of his attention was suddenly focused somewhere a bit further down. Ginny's hand had slyly snuck onto Harry's crotch. She squeezed gently, watching Harry's expression, much like a deer in headlights. She squeezed harder and began a rhythmic succession of squeezes. Harry moaned quietly.

"I know, Harry. It is quite a distance to fly, but as your apparition test isn't for another month, so it's the best way we can do."

Ginny's hand jumped away as Mrs. Weasley turned to look at the pair of them. Harry hastily started spooning food onto his plate from the nearest tureen.

---

After dinner, Ginny excused herself saying "I'm going to have another poke about for that book, you coming Harry?"

"Er, yeah. Yes, in a bit." Harry replied, meeting her eyes long enough to show that he understood.

"Mind you get to bed early, too, dear. What with Remus and Tonks coming in the morning." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Right, yeah. I'll go find that book with her -- er, for her -- er, the book. Yeah. Then we'll go to bed, I mean I'LL go to bed." Harry babbled, dashing from the room.

---

Ginny was already undressing.

Harry knocked softly on her bedroom door, then turned the knob without waiting for an answer. Ginny turned around swiftly, her arms over her chest, then seeing Harry, she smiled and lowered them. She was wearing the same knee-length deep purple skirt and a soft white bra.

They approached each other slowly, drinking in each others' appearance. Ginny caressed his arm gently with her fingertips and looked up into his bright green eyes. He reached out and held her face roughly in his hands, and their lips met with quiet eagerness. Their pace quickened and Ginny pulled Harry's T-shirt over his head, tousling his hair on the journey. Harry's eyes found the front clasp on Ginny's bra and she lowered her arms, invitingly. Harry bit his lip nervously and attempted to work the clasp. Ginny stifled her laughter. The Chosen One could evade Voldemort time and time again but he couldn't work a simple clasp?

"Here," Ginny said gently, reaching to do it.

"No," Harry said defiantly. "I'll get it" Harry whipped his wand out of his belt loop and pointed it at her chest.

"Alohamora!"

The bra flew off violently and landed with a soft thump on the floor three feet away. Ginny giggled forcefully, but was quieted by the hungry look in Harry's eyes. Ginny leaned in, letting her breasts gently caress Harry's bare chest as she nibbled on his neck. Harry moaned loudly and knotted his hand roughly in Ginny's long, sleek hair. He pulled her head away with gentle force and his eyes seized hers hypnotically. With his free hand, he reached down and his hand found her inner thigh. Ginny's eyed flashed with longing and he slowly pushed his hand further up.

Ginny Weasley was not wearing underwear.

She moved her feet gently apart, she was throbbing with anticipation. She wanted to look away from Harry's blazing stare, she felt she should lower her gaze, but something was keeping her there. Harry's eyes bored into hers as his firm, calloused hand found her. He pressed gently with the tip of one finger and Ginny's chest swelled promisingly. His hand moved adeptly, one finger gently teasing her clitoris, the others slowly entering her. Ginny moaned and finally, unwillingly, she closed her eyes, breaking Harry's stare.

"No," he said gently "Ginny, look at me."

He pressed deeper into her, more insistently. Ginny opened her eyes her chest rising and falling heavily to the rhythm of Harry's fingers. Harry's eyes were firmly focused on hers.

"I've wanted you for so long, Gin" he said desperately.

"Me too, Harry. God, me too!" She stepped closer to him, forcing his fingers still deeper. She moaned loudly and almost painfully.

He faltered, pulling out slightly, his spare finger stopping it's gentle teasing. "Ginny? Are you okay?" his voice was suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, really. Don't stop! Please, not now." Ginny said hastily.

Harry smirked and withdrew his hand completely from the folds of her skirt. She looked at him, a very hurt expression on her face. "What-- why?!"

Harry's hand loosened it's tight knot in her hair and he glanced meaningfully at her bed. Ginny understood. She undid her skirt gracefully, causing it to fall into a hoop at her feet. Lowering herself onto her back on the bed, she watched as Harry unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of his boxers. She eyed his crotch hungrily, despite her nerves. "Harry?" she said tentatively as he approached.

"What's wrong?" he replied, his eyes filled with concern as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing! it's nothing. I just, I thought you should know. I'm.." her eyes, full of worry, met his, which were alight with lust and concern.

"I'm a virgin."

Harry smiled broadly and stroked her hair out of her face. "Aw, Gin." he said softly, "that's nothing to worry over." He kissed her forehead softly and said "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes. I promise, I swear I do." Ginny replied, her eyes meeting his. Her nervousness was evident, but so was her defiance.

"Okay." Harry said gently "Just lie back."

Ginny did so, without taking her eyes off Harry's. He turned toward her and placed each of his hands over her small shoulders. She parted her legs gently, slowly. Harry's eyes gazed deep into hers. His tip found the entrance into her. She tensed. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. I've already told you, Harry. I want you to risk this. Risk me." Ginny inhaled slowly, waiting for the defining moment. The one she had been daydreaming about constantly since she was eleven years old. Harry pressed into her. Ginny couldn't help smiling through the slight pain. If felt odd, to smile. In all her fantasies, she had never smiled at this moment. He pressed harder, it hurt more. In a nice way though. She felt her love for him swell inside her as he pressed still harder, not yet fully in her. He was sweating, and he looked worn and exposed suddenly. She felt her heart burn with passion and concern. God, how she loved him! Finally, she felt him break through and relief swept over her. This was it. It had finally happened. She smiled shakily at him and he beamed at her, his eyes blazing with pride and affection.

**Will Write For Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Risk Me - Chapter 3**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. I regret to inform that this particular chapter contains no naughtiness whatsoever. So, for those lusty readers, you may want to skip this one. However, several of the details in this chapter will be relevant in future chapters, so if you are attempting to follow the plot, I encourage you to suffer through it.**

Weary, but pleased, Ginny and Harry had fallen into a deep sleep. Many hours later, there was an abrupt knock at the door. Harry swore loudly. Ginny awoke.

"S'matter? What's goin' on?" Ginny muttered blearily. There was a second, slightly louder knock. Realization hit Ginny, and she swore too, stumbling to get out of bed. "Where's my skirt? Where'd my knickers go?" Ginny whispered in a haze of sleep and panic. "You weren't wearing any!" Harry hissed back. "Oh, right." Ginny mumbled. She stood up with the sheets wrapped over her like a toga, Harry left on the bed quite naked.

The door opened.

Framed in the doorway was Remus Lupin, looking over the shoulder of one Nymphadora Tonks who grinned broadly as Harry hastened to cover his crotch with a pillow. "Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said, a mischievous smile playing across her face. Ginny and Harry were paralyzed, glancing from the door to each other then back to the door. "Told you Harry'd be in 'ere, didn't I, Remus?"

"You, er, certainly did." said Lupin, who looked much more uncomfortable about the situation than Tonks did

"I, er, I mean, it's just that..actually, I.. well.." Harry stopped trying and instead looked pleadingly at Lupin.

"I see no reason to inform Molly of this, er, arrangement." Lupin said carefully, "However, we really must be getting along Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle expect us to arrive in an hour and it isn't a short flight."

"Er, right. Thanks." said Harry, sheepishly. Tonks was still smirking at him, and Harry might have imagined it, but he could've sworn he saw Tonks give Ginny the thumbs-up before leaving, causing Ginny to blush deeply.

When the door clicked shut quietly, Ginny glanced sideways at Harry, and in spite of themselves, they both laughed. Ginny found her bra and smiled inwardly, remembering. She dressed in fresh clothes, but Harry had no choice but to wear the same ones from the night before. "You're a mess, Harry." Ginny said, smiling softly at him and smoothing the hair on his head.

"It won't work, it never lies flat." Harry replied, glancing down at her. Ginny gazed up into his eyes and the truth of everything that had happened washed over her. It was over. Her virginity. Nothing would ever be the same. That was her moment, and was it as good as it could have been? Was everything perfect? Well, she reasoned, it was with Harry. And it was good, the sex. The sex? Now she was having sex. That sounded so alien. It was good, though, wasn't it? It felt good. God, she wasn't pure anymore. That's it. Hope it was everything you dreamed of. She felt sick to her stomach and so depressed. Isn't this exactly how she dreamed it would be, if not better? Everything was so confusing. When did it get so confusing?

"You okay?" Harry asked, worried.

"Er, yeah. I'm good. Fine." Ginny said, distractedly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really." she said automatically. Ginny smiled at him, in spite of herself.

"Okay, well, I better go, they're waiting" Harry said, and he stepped closer to kiss her. Ginny pulled away slightly, but then kissed him, breifly.

"See you!" she said, in a voice of forced cheerfulness.

"Right." said Harry, smiling, then he left.

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the door close. She sank to the floor. _He doesn't even realize I'm so hurt_. But why was she? It didn't make sense. It was everything she could've hoped for, so why was she falling apart?

There was another knock at the door. Ginny stood up quickly and glanced in her mirror, trying to clear her face up.

"Not a chance, dear." The mirror mumbled sleepily. So, instead, Ginny pretended to busy herself making the bed.

"Come in!" She said in what she hoped was a normal voice, though she felt sure it cracked.

"Is Harry in here?" said Ron's voice.

Ginny kept her back turned, but replied in an altogether too quick way, "Whywouldhebe?"

"Dunno," said Ron "he wasn't in Fred and George's old bedroom or the kitchen."

"Well, I'm sure he's already left." Ginny said firmly.

"Left?" replied Ron, nonplussed. "Left where?"

"If you'd been at dinner, you'd know!" Ginny said, rounding on him. Couldn't he just leave her the hell alone?

"I was only gone for a bit!" Ron said. He had been writing a rather long letter to Hermione last night, and had insisted on being left alone. "So where is he, anyway?"

"He went to his Aunt and Uncle's house! Now will you leave me alone?!" Ginny stormed, glaring at him.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked defiantly.

"That's none of yours." Ginny sneered, "Now why don't you get downstairs? Phlegm should be here in a few hours, don't you want to practice drooling?"

Ron glared at her for a moment, apparently deciding whether or not to reply. He must have decided better of it, though, because he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny sat down on the bed and distractedly ran her fingers through her hair. She had to get a grip. Didn't all girls go through this? There was no shame in it, really. She was sixteen, wasn't that plenty old enough? And who else could be more honorable than Harry Potter to have been her very first? Well, it was still very confusing and strange, but eventually she would come to terms with it. It had to be that way, didn't it? Ginny got up and, deciding she felt like a shower, headed for the door. However, her path towards the doorway was interrupted by a loud CRACK as Hermione Granger materialized out of thin air.

Hermione smiled benignly and set down the large trunk she was carrying.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked, and ran over to hug her tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't visiting 'till next week?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione, seeming slightly surprised by Ginny's especially enthusiastic greeting. "Mum and Dad wanted me to stay for a bit longer at home, but, I convinced them that it would be much easier for me to bring my things now and I could apparate back home to visit them every once in a while for the rest of the summer."

Ginny beamed at her silently. "Merlin, it's so good to see you Hermione! You've no idea!"

Hermione, taking a closer look at Ginny, said quickly "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, well, nothing." Ginny said, testing her.

"Don't be silly." replied Hermione firmly. "Something's up. What's happened? Is it Harry?"

"No." Ginny said. She suddenly didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing's wrong, really." and Ginny turned away, busying herself again with the bed sheets.

"Ginny-" Hermione started, skeptically.

"Nothing's wrong!" Ginny yelled, rounding on her. Then, without warning, Ginny burst into tears.

"Oh, my." Hermione said softly. Ginny was on the floor, and Hermione knelt to be on her level. "What's wrong, Ginny? Is it--did you two, you know, sleep together?"

Ginny stared at Hermione through her tears. Was it that obvious? Could you see it just by looking at her? It probably was. Like a scarlet letter. "How do you know?" Ginny mumbled, hurt.

"Because..well, because the same thing happened to me with Viktor." Hermione said cautiously, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Ginny stared at her, dumbstruck.

"But you mustn't tell anyone, Ginny, please. Especially not Ron. You know how he is." Hermione said in a rush.

"No. I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't." Ginny breathed. "Did you-- I mean, How--?"

"It was the summer after fourth year, when I went to visit him. It wasn't anything bad, I did like him and all that. And it was nice. But afterwards, I just felt horrible. Like I was something dirty or pathetic, or, like I wasn't special anymore." Hermione spoke steadily, though with the air of somebody lifting a burden.

Ginny nodded, numbly. Hermione's words sinking in slowly, molding into the cracks of her sanity. It was okay. It was normal. This didn't make Hermione any less of a person, so why should it for her?

Ginny nodded still, but more forcefully. Hermione smiled shyly at her. "Do you love him?" she asked.

"Of course. You know I do." Ginny replied instantly.

"So what's the problem?" asked Hermione gently.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, closed it, and opened it again; shut it, and smiled in a simple fashion at Hermione.

"Come on, then" Hermione said, briskly "I need help unpacking my trunk."

**Will Write For Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Risk Me - Chapter 4**

**Enjoy! I promise it makes up in spades for the lack of sexual activity in chapter three. **

After unpacking Hermione's trunk, and Hermione performing a clever bit of charm work to conjure up a bed, Ginny and Hermione went down to the kitchen.

The Weasley's kitchen was quite packed; what appeared to be every last member of the Order Of The Phoenix was crammed into one room, including several new faces.

"Hello, Professor Moody!" Hermione said cheerily, squeezing her way through the crowd with Ginny close behind.

"Ar, hello Miss Granger. Had a good holiday, have you?" Moody replied, his magical eye whizzing in it's socket to watch Ginny elbow a warlock hard in the side in order to push through the crowd.

"Oh yes, it's been lovely." Hermione replied.

"Oy, Mad-Eye, what are all these people doing here?" Ginny said angrily. (The warlock had stomped on her foot in retaliation.)

"New members for the Order," Moody growled. "You can imagine the turnout following Dumbledore's funeral. He had a lot of loyal friends, and they've decided to join up now he's been murdered. A lot of good it'll do him now, eh? We'll be apparating to a secure location near the headquarters soon as Lupin and Tonks arrive. Molly's bringing Bill from St. Mungo's as well, apparently he's fit to travel now."

Just then, Harry entered flanked by Lupin and Tonks. Ginny eyed him carefully, but he showed no sign of being upset, so, she assumed everything had gone smoothly.

Slowly, in two's and three's, all the witches and wizards turned on their heels and disappeared into thin air.

Harry eyed Ginny sexily and winked at her. Ginny smiled in return. Hermione stifled a giggle and quickly turned away. At that moment, Ron came bolting down the stairs.

"I can't apparate! What's going on?!" Ron said furiously. "I've just tried to get down here from my bedroom three times and it's just not working!"

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione said exasperatedly, "Of course they've put extra protection on the house now all the Order members have left. Do you really think they'd leave us here unprotected? I bet we can't even get out the front door."

"When did you get here?" Ron gasped incredulously.

"Well, I thought after, well, after your last letter, I thought we ought to have a word." Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

Ginny gaped at Hermione, however, Hermione showed no hints on her face. After Ron and Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Ginny put it from her mind and turned to face Harry.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright? You seemed a little off this morning."

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "I'm alright now. Everything go okay at your Aunt and Uncles?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, lowering his voice and stepping closer. "But I don't want to talk about that. Not just now."

Ginny gave him her sexiest look and he walked her gently into the kitchen counter top. She kissed him hungrily, and his tongue burrowed new paths in her mouth. He inched closer, pinning her against the counter and ground his hips roughly into hers. Ginny moaned loudly. "Shh!" Harry hissed, "Ron and Hermione!"

"Are probably as busy as we are." She whispered huskily. "Also, it's not easy to remain so quiet!"

"You're ridiculous." Harry breathed in her ear.

"Oh, am I?" Ginny shoved him off forcefully, and in one fluid movement she had grasped the waistband of his jeans 'round the front and brought the pants down with her as she fell to her knees. Harry goggled her as she began kissing him. She kissed him between her hips, above his penis, down his shaft. She wrapped her lips adeptly over her teeth and took him into her mouth. She applied smooth pressure up and down, up and down and then tightened her jaw slightly. Harry gasped for breath, Ginny withdrew. "Not so easy, now, is it?"

---

Upstairs, Ron and Hermione had turned to face each other awkwardly in Ron's bedroom.

"So," Hermione began matter-of-factly "We should talk about your letter."

"Er, right." Ron said evasively.

"Don't you want to know how I feel?"

"Yeah, I do." Ron replied quietly.

"Well, I think you're appalling for asking me that in a letter!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, firing up. "Well, maybe if you'd actually been here I would've been able to ask you in person, wouldn't I?"

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione snarled, "For wanting to see my family for the first time in nearly two years!"

Ron didn't seem to be able to think of a satisfactory reply, so instead he glared wordlessly at Hermione until, finally, he dropped his gaze.

"So, er, did you think of an answer, then?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "You're actually serious about this? You want us to get married?!"

"Well...yeah." Ron said helplessly.

She stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "We've been seeing each other for less than a month!" Though she said this in a voice much softer than her previous one.

"Yeah, I know." Ron said uncomfortably, still not meeting her gaze. "It's just, you know, I wanted to...well, you know, before anything happens..."

"Nothing's going to happen to us." Hermione said quietly. She caught his eyes and held them, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He met her lips with eagerness. Admittedly, he used a bit too much tongue, but Hermione enjoyed it all the same.

"Don't you remember? The Order's said it was like this last time when You-Know-Who was in power. But, we can take it slow, you know."

"Or, we could, you know, not." Ron said slyly.

"Ron! We can't just--"

"No, I mean, we could NOT take it slow.." He jerked his head towards his small bed in the corner.

Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"I know, I mean, I know you're not. Well, I know you've never done that before. But, well, I haven't either. And I thought, you know, we could just get it done together." Ron finally looked up, staring at her with excited anticipation.

"Er..Yes." Hermione decided firmly. "Yes, that would be.. amazing. I really want to."

Ron beamed at her. He stepped closer and tentatively started undoing the buttons on her blouse. She watched his progress slowly, thinking of the deception she was stoking.

Vickor had been something else entirely. He had wrapped a strong hand around her head and kissed her face and neck with a sort of fierce yet gentle passion. He suggested they undress separately, and when Hermione stepped out from behind his closet door, he had stared not at her body, but into her eyes, his own blazing with warmth. He had been passionate, silent, and gentle. He listened to her small gasps and moans without making any noises of his own. He watched her carefully the entire time and took her firmly in his arms once they were finished. He whispered how much he loved her and vowed to keep her safe and happy for the rest of forever.

Ron was clumsy and apologetic, but his determination was what made Hermione love him so entirely. His bed was cluttered with bits of parchment, books and novelties from Fred and George's shop, so, Hermione instead backed up against a wall and hiked up her skirt. Ron was fully erect before he dropped his pants. He stepped up to Hermione awkwardly and positioned himself under her, stooping a bit.

"Er, ready then?" he said tentatively. Hermione kissed him softly and then nodded. Ron stood up a bit taller, and his brow furrowed in confusion when he met a solid barrier blocking his path.

"You've, er, got to push a bit." Hermione said gently.

"Right." Ron muttered, embarrassed. He put in effort, thrusting his hips slowly and then winced. Hermione did too. He pushed again and got a little deeper. Hermione was taking deep breaths. Ron's face set and he thrust powerfully, Hermione gasped in exotic pain. Ron grinned with a nervous sort of pride and he continued his powerful rhythmic thrusting, soon drenched in sweat. Hermione sighed with happiness and relief once he was fully inside. She felt slightly intoxicated with Ron's body interlocked in hers. They smiled at each other and Ron blushed slightly. "This is it."

"Yes. And it's perfect. I really love you, so much." Hermione said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

**Will Write For Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Risk Me - Chapter 5**

**WARNING: This chapter of 'Risk Me' contains slash. If slash offends you, please do not read this chapter. If slash does not offend you, and does in fact turn you on: sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

"Harry?" Ginny mumbled sleepily.

"Mm?" came Harry's groggy response, without opening his eyes.

The pair had steered towards the Weasley's sofa and collapsed onto it, snuggling close together.

"I was just wondering, er, how is it that you lost your virginity?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, er, that is...it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Ginny looked at him, scandalized. "How can you say a thing like that doesn't matter after what happened last night?"

Harry quickly regrouped; "I only meant, just, you know, it's not..."

"Was it Cho?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No." Harry replied firmly, "It wasn't. We only snogged, and only one time, really."

"So, who was it then? Can you at least tell me who?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably and Ginny, who had been lying next to him, sat up.

"Go on, then. I promise I won't laugh."

Ginny watched him carefully, then, in a mock serious tone "Harry, did you sleep with Luna after Slughorn's Christmas party?"

Harry laughed then took a deep breath and mumbled something that sounded like "cadro fomaly."

"Cad who?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

Harry cleared his throat and, without looking at her, mumbled "It was, er, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny burst out laughing, but, catching the look on his face, she stopped abruptly.

"Godric Gryffindor! You're serious?! What? How? What?!"

"I'm not like that, I swear." Harry started defensively, "Neither is he, I think. Alright, look, this is how it happened, but you've got to SWEAR you won't tell!"

Ginny nodded quickly, and Harry launched into story.

---

"Right, Hagrid! See you tomorrow!" Harry Potter yelled cheerfully over his shoulder. He strode across the grounds quickly, the chill November breeze biting at his face and hands.

"Oooh, Harry! Draco!"

Harry whipped around to see a large group of girls running towards him, he also, with great disgust, saw Draco Malfoy had turned around to acknowledge the group as well. Draco had apparently been sitting at the lake's edge with Pansy Parkinson, who was glaring daggers at this giggling group of intruders.

"What?" Malfoy drawled, getting to his feet lazily.

Harry, slowly and unwilling, walked closer to them so that the group stood between Malfoy and himself. The girls were whispering excitedly.

"Is that it?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!"

"And it'll work?"

"Yes! This is it, move! I've got to aim!"

From inside the crowd, one girl emerged, blushing. She looked to be about third year, and she withdrew two wands. She held one in her left hand and one in her right, and before Harry or Draco had time to think to duck, they were both hit with flashes of bright purple light.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, running to him.

Harry got to his feet, feeling very disoriented. He glared up numbly at the girls, who were watching him and Draco with a disturbing sort of eagerness. "What was that for, eh?" Harry snapped.

"Potter?" came the groggy voice of Malfoy, about three yards away. Only, there was something different about his voice. Harry couldn't quite place his finger on it. It was deeper or richer or.. sexy? Harry shook his head violently to rid himself of that thought.

The girls screamed with mirth and excitement as Malfoy got to his feet, staring at Harry as though he had never seen anything quite like him before. Harry noted the grace with which Malfoy picked himself up off the ground, his robes perfectly framing his masculine shoulders and then there were his nimble, pale hands...

Harry ran for it, and he could hear Malfoy behind him. "Oy, Potter, wait up!"

Harry tore across the grounds, unsure of where he was going and desperately trying to push all those unwanted feelings out of his head. He found himself in the shadow of the Whomping Willow and, without thinking, he jabbed his wand into the secret knot on the trunk, immobilizing it. Harry bolted down the familiar path for just a few seconds when he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone following him. He ran faster, his leg muscles screaming in protest. It didn't sound like Malfoy was gaining on him. If he could just get to the Shrieking Shack with a decent headstart, maybe he could lock himself into a room and wait for the effects of the spell to wear off. _wear off, lock, room, Draco..._ Harry closed his eyes briefly, his mind drifting towards this picture. Draco, on top of him. Draco, his cold eyes twinkling at Harry. Draco, sinking to his knees before Harry. Harry ran still faster, scolding himself for thinking that way. This was just a spell! And who WERE those girls?! He had never seen them before.

After what seemed like an hour of flat-out running, Harry found the path leveling out into the shabby, boarded-up old house. He glanced quickly around for a room with a lock. _But, why though?_ his mind interrupted. To get away from Malfoy! _Yes, but why?_ He struggled to think of a reason. It was on the tip of his tongue, he had a good reason a moment ago. A good reason to not have sex with Malfoy.. _Are there any good reasons not to have sex with Malfoy?_ Harry smirked to himself. This was quite true.

Draco emerged into the room, clutching a stitch in his chest, but smiling broadly at Harry all the same. Harry leaned, in what he hoped was a sexy manner, on the wall next to him. Draco took time to catch his breath, though without ever taking his steely eyes off Harry's.

"So." Harry said smoothly once Draco had straightened up.

"So..what?" Draco replied, in mock confusion.

In half a heartbeat, Harry was less than an inch away from him. "Don't play games with me Draco, I know why you're here." Harry breathed in his ear.

A shiver ran through Malfoy's body, and he pulled out his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's heart.

"Careful, Potter." Malfoy hissed, "The odds are against you, what with your wand still stuck in that tree."

Harry threw out his chest and shoved Malfoy against the wall, pinning his arms. Harry kissed him in a blind fever, pinning his head to the wall as well. Draco bit Harry's lip hard and Harry withdrew slightly, allowing Malfoy to shove him onto the ground. Draco's malicious eyes glittered down on Harry and he withdrew his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry's arms and legs snapped together and he glared up at Draco from the floor. Malfoy grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and dragged Harry up to the bedroom. Once inside, Malfoy lifted Harry with some effort and threw him roughly on the shabby bed. He pointed his wand a second time at Harry and said "Finite Incantatum," and Harry was ready. He lunged at Malfoy, snatching the wand out of his hand. Harry turned Malfoy's wand on it's owner and soon had Malfoy on the bed, his wrists and ankles bound tight together.

"What now, Potter?" Draco breathed, raising his bound hands to rest above his head. Harry smirked and tore open Malfoy's robes, he roughly worked Malfoy's belt buckle, and jerked at it, hard. The belt was pulled out of each loop with the added bonus that Malfoy was spun about in the process, now lying facedown in the bed. His deviant eyes found Harry's and he licked his teeth hungrily. Harry straddled him and pulled Draco's now loose pants down to just below his ass. Harry whipped his penis out and pushed hard into Malfoy, who screamed Harry's name loudly.

"What now, yourself?" Harry sneered, thrusting hard and going deeper.

"More!" Malfoy moaned into the mattress, and Harry obliged, his hips digging deep into Malfoy's backside.

"What if Parkinson could see you now, eh?" Harry hissed.

"Don't stop! Just don't stop!" Malfoy gasped, and in reply, Harry pulled out completely, stood up and tucked himself back into his pants.

Malfoy glared angrily at him from the bed, and rolled himself over. Harry picked up Draco's wand again and pointed it lazily at Malfoy, whose ropes dissapeared in a flash.

"We'll see now!" Draco snarled, and shoved Harry face first into the wall. Malfoy pinned him there with one arm, and with his free hand, he jerked Harry's pants down. Harry laughed cruelly, and in retort Draco reached around and gave Harry's penis a very hard, painful squeeze. Harry yelped, but Draco didn't let go. "Behave." Draco commanded and Harry gasped back "I will."

Draco released his grip, but left his arm pinning Harry firmly to the wall. Draco used his spare hand to lead his penis tip to Harry's ass. He pushed, hard. Harry gasped and Draco pushed still harder. Tears of pain welled up in both sets of eyes, but Harry breathed "Please! Harder!" Draco continued to thrust, harder each time and their chests heaved in unison with the effort. Finally, once entirely inside, Harry's shoulders relaxed, and Draco bit into the back of his neck, whispering "You're mine, Potter. You always will be. Say it."

He thrust deeper and Harry sighed in pleasure. "I'm yours. I always will be"

---

Ginny gaped as Harry finished his story.

"So, what happened after that?" she said in awe.

"Well," Harry said patiently "The spell started to wear off after a bit. His did, first. He kicked me in the crotch, hard, and then he ran off."

"Oh gods, ow!" Ginny said sympathetically, running a hand over the aforementioned sensitive area. She felt him rise at once and smirked. "What now, Harry?"

**Will Write For Reviews**


End file.
